Dreamers
by YunCyn
Summary: At least for this moment, they are freely together. -Gou/Yuki-


**Dreamers**

-ººº-

It was a brilliant place, overlooking the blue plane of waves below. Every colour seemed to glow with life, both greens of nature and blues of the sky and sea. Light beamed through cloud and sky, illuminating the grass that swayed in the light breeze. A grove of trees nearby ensured ready shade although the sunlight was perfect. The cry of seabirds echoed in the distance, adding their voices to the muffled sound of waves crashing onto the shore far below.

He drew a breath, filling his lungs with fresh, clean air and exhaled.

"This," he declared out loud, "Is a dream."

A gentle laugh behind him made him smile as he turned around.

There, standing before him in much simpler clothing than he'd seen in ages, stood the Goddess. She offered him a calm, warm smile, stepping towards him. They met halfway and she reached up, brushing a lock of dark hair away from his red eye. Deity or not, he still towered over her.

He took her hand, pressing it against his cheek, keeping it in place with his own hand. Only in this realm did he dare to do this. And being a dream, it was less than he desired. Her hand was less secure in his grasp, and he couldn't really feel the true smoothness of her skin. How could the dream persona ever match the real Goddess?

"Goddess-"

She shook her head, a tinge of crimson staining her pale cheeks much to his inner delight. He could still make her blush, after everything else had changed between and around them. That was inexplicably good to know.

"Here, just my name will do."

A smile stole across his face at that. Turning his head, he pressed his lips against her fingers, grazed her palm and reached her wrist.

The gasp that escaped her nearly made him chuckle. "G, Gou-sama...!"

"Forgive me," he managed to murmur as he lifted his head. But the lack of repentance was clear in the way he smiled and his refusal to let go of her hand, as they began to walk across the field towards the grove.

The blush in her cheeks grew more obvious now as she looked away, trying to calm herself. No matter how much time passed, he would never fail to make her heartbeat quicken. That she knew well. "You are forgiven."

He refrained from laughing, even if he knew it would have made her blush harder. Instead, he smiled wider and looked in the same direction she was gazing. "...you remind me of when we first met, Yuki-san."

She smiled to herself. "I didn't want to be a Goddess when I saw you here."

"...things have changed since then."

Yuki nodded. "Many, many things. And much more will continue to change."

At the sudden silence, she placed her other hand to her lips and turned to him, alarmed and apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But Gou shook his head, offering her a small smile. "Don't apologise. You've only said what is true."

She looked at him, her eyes gentle. "...you don't seem to have altered at least."

He returned the look. "What makes you say that?"

"You're just as strong. Just as protective of us all." At the look of slight discomfort in his face, her smile widened. "You can't deny that."

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I may have grown older, in feeling."

She laughed then, tightening her hold on his hand. "Your brothers would say you've always been old in feeling anyway. There is no difference."

Despite himself, Gou couldn't disagree. He arched an eyebrow nonetheless. "And you think I'm old at heart as well?"

"As old as the Earth itself."

He nearly tripped over his own feet at that quick reply. But he kept his balance and looked up, about to protest when he saw the light in Yuki's eyes. She laughed and the sound swept through him, making him forget all that he'd been about to say except her name. "Yuki-san..."

"Yes?" she laughingly replied, looking out over the horizon.

She didn't see the look on his face as he watched her, feeling a lightness he hadn't had in a long time. He could let his guard down around her, be at peace in her presence. He'd felt this since the first day he saw her on Earth, since the day he whispered his parting message, right up to the point where he saw her again as the new Goddess. Even then, the willingness to do anything for her only deepened, now given more weight by his duty to her.

He stopped in his tracks suddenly. And when she turned to look inquiringly, he asked, "...do you remember what I said when I first left you?"

She blinked, then with a very sweet smile, nodded. The blush was rising across her cheeks again.

"That will never change, Yuki-san."

She paused, looking at him in the eye for a very long moment. Then, she placed her other hand over their clasped ones and came nearer.

"Neither will my feelings, Gou-sama."

Tiptoeing, she gently placed her lips against his. When she drew away a second later, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. Dream or no, it was a way of reaching her. To tell her what he never could verbally express, because of a variety of reasons. Mostly due to circumstance, but other times, due to his own clumsiness. Strange how he could be so graceful in his swordplay but so uncoordinated when it came to telling the woman he loved how he felt.

The sound of waves washed around them when they separated, her blush returning in full force as she smiled up at him.

"Perhaps this is why you're so popular."

When he stared at her in surprise, she laughed softly and took his hands again to surround her from behind. Settling her own arms on his, she leaned against him, breathing out in contentment. He held her close, leaning his cheek against her soft hair. Both stood quietly amidst the breeze, looking out onto the ocean far beyond.

"...I don't feel like leaving," she murmured wistfully.

"Neither do I."

"But dawn is coming soon. And you'll awake on Earth." He could hear a sadness seep into in her voice. They both knew how heavy his tasks were. "I'm sorry I cause you so many burdens."

"They are gladly borne, Yuki-san."

The sunlight was rushing towards them from the horizon, getting brighter as it got nearer. He had to close his eyes to block the light but still felt the rustle of cloth against his arms and the touch of her lips on his cheek.

"_Thank you."_

And Gou opened his eyes to face the ceiling of his room.

With a heavy sigh, he sat slowly up, cupping his forehead with one hand, regretting his habit of waking up this early every morning. This was the only way they could ever be together in absolute privacy, without any binding commandments, without restraint or regret. He knew he'd gladly spend his entire existence asleep if they constantly met this like this.

Knowing Yuki- the Goddess, that was partly why they _didn't_ see each other so often this way. Only on certain occasions.

But he still felt her touch on his cheek and her warmth in his arms. Dreams may be a rather poor substitution for the real thing, but its' after effects sometimes (thankfully) lingered. Gou smiled to himself, his blue and red eyes flicking upwards, imagining the smile on the Goddess' face.

Judging from how it started, this was going to be a good day.

_End._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Probably set after Saint Beast episode 6, at night after everyone's gone to bed. Written with due reference to 'Tenshi no Shippo' and 'Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo'.

I love Seiryuu no Gou/Hebi no Yuki. And yes, I do believe he's got the nerve to kiss her on the wrist. Since the man was the _only _one of the four to ever show any signs of affection (a full fledged hug as opposed to yelling at each other, saving the girl from a falling building and implying the girl's jealous coz he's paying more attention to the girl's master) for their 'brides', he can kiss her on the wrist in his dreams. ;D They're probably _never_ gonna get married though so I assume they're permanently engaged. (Dating, much less marrying, your boss never seems to lead to good office relations, if you get my drift)

At least she's keeping to the Guardian Angel Commandment – Thou Shalt Not Confess Love To Thy Master – although I still don't see how this applies when Gou's one of the Four Gods. Thanks for reading!


End file.
